Nuit de noce
by Elro
Summary: Défi 69 du Poney : Fifty shades of Gandalf the Grey ou lorsque la nuit de noce de Faramir ne se passe pas comme prévu. OS


**Suite à l'idée originale de nos organisateurs, nous avons un défi 69 digne de ce nom(bre). J'espère que cela vous conviendra.**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

La cérémonie se terminait. Il ne restait plus aux deux époux qu'à échanger leurs chopes de lait de jument fermenté, l'une des traditions rohirric les plus ancestrales, avant de rejoindre leur chambre.

Cette simple pensée suffit à tordre l'estomac du Gondorien. L'appréhension, qu'il avait tenté de contrôler depuis le début de la matinée, était à son comble et la boisson faillit le faire vomir.

De son côté, Eowyn était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle s'était souvent grimée en soldat pour rejoindre les hommes à la taverne et leurs histoires très intimes, si elles l'avaient choquée au début, lui avaient finalement donné un bien meilleur aperçu de ce qui l'attendait que la très sage éducation qu'elle avait reçue de la part de sa gouvernante.

Faramir, qui verdissait à vue d'œil, lui prit le bras, et ils s'éloignèrent à la recherche de leurs premiers instants d'intimité conjugale.

Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune femme se tenait debout, devant son mari, très digne dans sa lourde robe de velours, attendant que celui-ci ne prenne les choses en main. Mais lui, les bras ballants, ne savait par où commencer. Lui revenaient en tête les histoires que lui avait racontées Boromir, dont une grande partie totalement irréaliste était très certainement destinée à se moquer du petit frère. Mais à ce moment, devant son épouse qui patientait, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire.

Alors il l'observa. Elle était petite et menue mais terriblement énergique. Ses heures passées à cheval l'avaient gainée et malgré ses hanches féminines, elle avait ce maintien propre aux cavaliers. Le léger décolleté de sa robe ne laissait rien entrevoir mais ses seins tendaient le tissu de son corsage. Et ça, ça ne lui faisait rien.

La courbe gracieuse de son cou, son port de tête fier et noble, ses yeux de biche aux longs cils, même ses lobes d'oreille élégants… tout ceci le laissait totalement indifférent. Aucune parcelle de son corps n'eut la moindre réaction.

Il se força à délasser le corsage, à la déshabiller. Mais rien n'y fit. La peau blanche et offerte acheva de le rendre malade. Il se précipita à la fenêtre faisant fi de l'air outragé d'Eowyn. L'air frais le calma légèrement mais lorsqu'il sentit la main fraîche de son épouse se poser doucement sur son épaule, il menaça d'exploser. Son regard doux, patient, compréhensif... c'en était trop. Il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte, laissant derrière lui sa femme à demi nue et totalement perdue.

Le lendemain, il rejoignit seul les festivités mises en place à l'occasion de leurs épousailles. Les joutes avaient déjà commencé lorsqu'il rejoignit le dais occupé entre autres par Aragorn et Arwen mais nulle trace de son épouse. Il la retrouva un peu plus loin, à cheval et en armure. Son frère tenait la bride de sa monture et tentait vainement de la dissuader.

Gandalf se pencha par dessus son épaule pour lui demander si tout allait bien. Le souffle de son vieux mentor se perdit dans sa nuque faisant dresser chacun de ses poils. Un frisson le parcourut lorsque le magicien l'effleura en se déplaçant. Faramir prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de réagir ainsi alors qu'il était resté totalement froid à son épouse offerte la veille ? Il se força à reporter son attention sur son épouse.

Celle-ci le vit et son regard se fit glacial et sa posture se tendit davantage. Tout en elle trahissait la colère et la frustration. Son cheval le sentait bien car il ne tenait pas en place. Contrairement à ses habitudes, elle punit un nouvel écart de la monture par un coup de badine.

Le coup porté fit sursauter Faramir comme s'il l'avait lui même reçu. Et il se sentit durcir instantanément.

Et lorsque d'un coup d'épée adroit, Eowyn désarçonna son opposant et se jeta sur lui, qu'elle l'immobilisa au sol en le chevauchant, alors Faramit vint dans un gémissement discret.


End file.
